


Love Me Like You Do

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Times, M/M, Niall makes a brief cameo, Rimming, a not proposal on the day before the paris interview, its also my first time writing proper bottom louis, louis bottoms for the first time, remember that black ring, the story behind the ring and what happened after, well here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: Louis is all in if Harry is, and Paris seems like the perfect place to askorthe one with the mysterious black ring the night before the Paris Interview.





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Back again with a quick Valentine's Day one shot! Cass gave me this idea and I'm finally done, so I hope she loves it as much as I do. I've never done bottom Louis before, so I hope this is ok. Here's to all my B!L mutuals! 
> 
> Thank you to Cass (@itsloutual) for the idea and thank you to my wonderful new beta Mary for looking this over.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> L xx

             “Lou, this place is so nice! You didn’t have to spend this much on me.”

             Harry looked up at Louis, bashfully, from beneath his lengthening curls, and Louis could feel the warmth spreading to the tips of his toes. Seeing Harry this happy made him happy; he couldn’t describe it, Harry just had that effect on him.

             Louis slipped his hand into his pocket and felt around for the cool circle of metal he’d been hiding there for weeks. He was nervous now, as he let the ring slide between his fingers. Harry was just sitting there, looking perfect and adorable like he always did, and Louis couldn’t believe that he was his. Or he would be, officially, if Harry agreed to wear the ring. He didn’t even know if Harry wore rings, or if he even had a desire to, and that realization made him feel slightly sick.

             “What did you wanna get, Lou?” Harry asked, and his deep voice pulled Louis out of his thoughts.

             “Umm, I’ll probably have the salmon or something,” he said, trying to sound fancy, but the look on Harry’s face was enough to send him into a fit of laughter. “No, I’ll probably just get a gourmet burger or something, you know me. Maybe we should get one of those little pink cakes too, you know. Valentine’s, and all.”

             Harry grinned at him and Louis found himself blushing. His hands fumbled in his lap, fingers tugging at the sleeves of his white sweater as the waiter came over with two glasses and bottle of red wine. He poured a generous amount for each of them, and Louis reached across the table, picking up Harry’s hand and playing with his fingers. He wondered what the ring would look like on his hand.

             “I’m so happy to be here with you,” Harry said softly, giving Louis’ hand a squeeze. “In Paris; The city of love.”

             “Yes, yes, I get it, Haz, you’re a sap,” Louis said, sitting back and sipping his wine, admiring his boy over the rim of his glass.

             They talked about a few things, jumping subjects every few minutes, and when the waiter came back, they hadn’t even looked at their menus. Louis quickly ordered two gourmet burgers with side salads for them, and as soon as the waiter had moved away, his hand went back to his pocket.

             Louis wasn’t quite sure how to do this. He didn’t want the entire restaurant to know, but he also didn’t want to wait until they were in the car on the way home. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out quickly, glancing at it underneath the table as Harry rambled about a book he’d been reading recently.

_Did you ask yet?_

             Louis rolled his eyes at Liam’s text.

_I’m not asking him to marry me … exactly. I’m just promising him that if he’s all in, so am I._

             Louis barely had to wait a minute before he had a response.

_That’s basically a proposal, you idiot._

“Lou?”

             Louis nearly dropped his phone as Harry said his name, and his head snapped up to look guiltily at his boyfriend.

             “Yeah, Haz, sorry. Liam’s being a dick.”

             Harry’s confused look disappeared in an instant, replaced with a dimpled smirk. “Isn’t he always?”

             Louis laughed and nodded as the waiter returned, setting their food before them. He hadn’t realized how long they’d been talking. As he watched Harry bite into his burger, he felt his dick twitch in his jeans. He was so surprised that he jumped a little, causing an eyebrow raise from Harry. He looked down at his lap, as if having a silent conversation with his dick: _What the fuck are you doing?_

But Louis knew why. They’d been so busy with tour and traveling that he and Harry hadn’t had any time to themselves in days. He was getting antsy.

             “Gonna go to the loo, ok?” Harry said, folding his napkin and standing up. Louis swallowed at the slight bulge in the front of Harry’s pants. Harry wasn’t even hard, and Louis knew that, but just the thought of Harry’s dick was making his mouth water. He wondered vaguely if Harry had worn those jeans just to torture him. Probably. Seemed like something Harry would do.

             Louis glanced around to where, a couple tables away, Niall was sitting with their bodyguards. He felt terrible for dragging Niall along and then basically abandoning him, but he knew Simon and the rest of their management would have a field day if he and Harry went somewhere alone. Niall caught his eye and rolled his own but threw a thumbs up and a smile Louis’ way before turning around, pretending not to be paying attention.

             Louis turned back around as Harry took his seat again. Was it Louis’ imagination, or were his cheeks slightly flushed?

             Louis’ hand brushed over the outside of his pocket and suddenly all of the nerves and thoughts he’d been holding back all night hit him all at once. He put his trembling hand in his pocket and clenched his fist around the ring, hoping to calm himself. He knew they would be leaving soon. He had to ask now. He had to.

             “Umm, Harry, I have to-” Louis began, but the waiter was back again, asking about the check, and Louis let out a frustrated breath.

             “It’ll be together, thanks, mate,” he said easily, but he knew his gaze said something to the effect of _get the fuck out of here I’m in the middle of something_.

             “What were you saying, Lou?” Harry asked, looking at him curiously, and Louis’ eyes focused in on his lips, perfect and pink and slightly wet, and he suddenly felt very hot. He pulled at the neck of his sweater and cleared his throat.

             “I … ok, I’m just gonna say it, ‘cause otherwise I’ll beat around the bush for hours and we really don’t have a lot of time, but I wanted this to be perfect, and I know I’ve already fucked it up but …”

             Harry reached across the table and took Louis’ hand in his, looking around quickly before placing a kiss to his palm. “Relax, babe. You’re making me nervous.”

             Louis nodded, pulling his hand out of his pocket, and opening it up for Harry to see. Harry just stared at the black metal band sitting in Louis’ half-sweater covered hand. He didn’t move. He didn’t react. He just stared at it, his tongue flicking over his lips.

             “I … it’s not a proposal, I’m not asking you to … you know, but I thought … I mean, I-I really love you. Like a whole fucking lot. And I wanted to show you that I’m all in. So it’s kinda like a promise for later. When we … when we’re ready, and older, and …” Louis trailed off, pressing his lips together and looking at Harry. Waiting.

             Harry finally looked up from Louis’ hand, and Louis could see that his green eyes were glassy with tears. He nodded vigorously, wiping at his eyes and trying to control himself. Louis felt tears filling his own eyes, but he tried to contain them as best he could.

             “Is that a yes, then?” Louis asked finally, his voice coming out a bit choked up, and Harry let out a wet sob, a smile threatening to split his face.

             “Of course, yes, yes, absolutely yes,” Harry babbled, and Louis let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He smiled then, tears on his cheeks, and reached for Harry’s right hand, slipping the ring onto his middle finger. It fit perfectly, just as he’d hoped. He kept hold of Harry’s hand, seeing how the ring adorned it, and Harry stood up abruptly. Louis stood with him, and Harry pulled him into a bone crushing hug in the middle of the restaurant.

             “Haz, love, gonna make a scene,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shoulder, but Harry shook his head, holding Louis tighter.

             “Don’t care. Love you so fucking much. Need this,” Harry said back, pressing soft kisses into Louis’ hair.

             It was at this moment that Louis’ mind decided to return to his current state of horniness, and all he wanted to do was pull back and snog Harry till they were both breathless.

Harry pressed their foreheads together, breathing slightly heavier than usual.

             “Want to kiss you so badly … right now …fuck …”

             Louis felt his cheeks heat up, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to deny Harry what he wanted for much longer, since Louis’ needs were the same.

             “Me too. Need you … let’s go.”

             Louis finally let go of Harry, hoping that he wasn’t as hard as he felt, and slid back into his seat just as the waiter returned with his card.

             “You gentlemen have a nice evening,” the waiter said politely. Louis refrained from telling him that that was his exact plan. He figured that would be a bit too much information for the poor guy.

             Louis motioned towards his and Harry’s bodyguards, and they stood, followed by Niall, who was grinning from ear to ear, winking at Louis.

             They walked straight out into a load of paps, but Louis didn’t care. As long as they made it to the car. God, he really needed to get to the car.

             They finally reached the cars and Louis climbed in, nearly pulling Harry in behind him. As soon as the door was shut, Louis didn’t waste any time in crawling into Harry’s lap, claiming his lips in a kiss.

             Harry groaned into Louis’ mouth and his hands slid down Louis’ back and stopped on his ass, squeezing it. Louis shifted his hips forward, desperate for friction and licking into Harry’s mouth with almost indecent enthusiasm. Harry tasted so good, and his hard on was pressing right into the crack of Louis’ ass, taunting him.

             Louis sucked in a breath as he realized that, for the first time since they’d gotten together, he really wanted Harry to fuck him. They’d switched it up before, but Louis had never been properly fucked, not by Harry, not by anyone. And he was desperate for it.

             He rolled his hips down, pressing open-mouthed kisses down Harry’s jaw and latching onto his neck, and he breathed out a whimper against Harry’s neck.

             “Need … need you, Haz. Need you to fuck me … please fuck me …”

             Harry’s hands stopped from where they were creeping up Louis’ sweater, and he pulled away to look at Louis, his green eyes wide.

             “You … you want me to …” he stuttered, and Louis nodded, pulling Harry impossibly closer to him and grinding down onto his lap.

             “Fuck me, god, I need …”

             The car stopped suddenly, and Louis nearly fell out of Harry’s lap. Harry circled an arm around Louis’ waist, and Louis’ skin burned where Harry touched him.

             “We’re at the hotel, boys. Gonna drop you off round back,” the driver called, and Louis took that to mean he could keep kissing Harry.

             “Lou … you really want …” Harry gasped into his mouth, and Louis nodded, sucking on Harry’s tongue for a moment before pulling back.

             “YesyesgodyesHazzaplease,” Louis mumbled, pressing his lips to Harry’s Adam’s apple and sucking. Harry gasped, and the car stopped for a second time. Louis grazed his teeth across Harry’s throat before pulling off and fixing his hair quickly. Even though this was the back entrance, he wouldn’t put it past the fans to take pictures from their hotel rooms.

             In the elevator, he had to exercise most of his self-control so that he wouldn’t press Harry up against the wall and rub one off on him right there. He could feel the energy, though, almost crackling between them, and his eyes never left Harry’s now red lips.

             As they reached their hotel room Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist which did not help him open the door any faster. They stumbled into their room, pulling off their shirts and kicking off their shoes.

             Louis fell into their bed and Harry crawled on top of him, both of them only in their boxers now.

             Louis moaned as Harry leaned down to kiss him, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. He was so hard just thinking about Harry fucking him that he could have come right there, just from feeling Harry’s warm chest pressed against his own.

             “Lou … Lou, fuck,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, and Louis shuddered as Harry’s hands explored his body, his fingers pressing and touching in all the right places.

             Louis was completely overwhelmed, and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Just the new feeling of Harry on top of him, and the purpose behind it, and what they were about to do – it was enough to make him go crazy.

             “Haz, now please, need you now,” Louis gasped in between kisses, and Harry pressed one last kiss to Louis’ lips before kissing down his neck and chest. He stopped as he reached Louis’ right nipple and swirled his tongue around it, just grazing it with his teeth. Louis choked out a gasp, but Harry was already moving on to the other one and then down towards his belly button. Harry nipped at the skin just below Louis’ navel and sucked at it until a bruise started to form, and with that, he seemed satisfied. Harry settled between Louis’ legs and Louis instinctively spread them just a little wider. He could feel Harry’s hot breath on his still clothed cock, which was completely tenting the front of his boxers now, a wet spot starting to form. Harry pressed his mouth over the head of Louis cock and just mouthed at it through the fabric, making Louis squirm.

             “H-Harry … don’t tease,” Louis admonished, and Harry smirked up at him, pulling his boxers down ever so slowly until his cock was free, nearly smacking his stomach. Louis moaned, almost too loudly for their tiny hotel room, as cool air hit his cock. Harry threw the boxers over his shoulder and licked up Louis’ length once, suckling at the head for a few moments before pulling off and putting his hands on Louis’ bare waist.

             “Gotta turn over, babe. Wanna open you up nice and properly,” Harry said, and he looked confident, but the tremor in his voice told Louis that he was just a bit nervous.

             “Wait, have you ever, umm, topped before?” Louis asked as he shifted his position, about to turn over. Harry looked up at him through his lashes, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink.

             “Yeah, I have, but I … I want to do a good job for you, cause I know this is your first, umm, your first time.”

             As the words came out of Harry’s mouth, Louis’ cock twitched where it lay against his hip, a bit of precome blurting out and landing on his skin.

             “God, I love you,” Louis said, pulling Harry back down for another kiss before turning over, leaving himself at the mercy of his boyfriend.

             Louis could feel Harry’s hands on his ass, just kneading the skin, and Louis pressed his face into the pillow, groaning. Harry had such big hands; perfect for his ass.

             He felt Harry’s lips on his left cheek, just kissing lightly, and then on his right. Louis could feel the cool metal of Harry’s ring pressing into his heated skin. Louis lifted his head out of the pillow, about to ask what Harry was doing, but then a warm, wet tongue was licking at his hole, and he groaned so loudly, it echoed off the walls.

             “Oh _god_ , Harry …” Louis gasped, nearly pulling himself up to the headboard with how sensitive he felt. Harry kept a firm grip on his hips, pulling Louis’ ass closer as he lapped at his hole. Louis bit down on his arm in an attempt to keep quiet, but he could never contain it, especially when Harry’s mouth was on him, and Harry knew that.

             It was when he felt Harry’s tongue poking at his hole, slipping past the tight ring of muscle and into him, that he let out a high-pitched whimper, a sound he didn’t even know he was capable of making.

             “Lou, shhh, you’re gonna wake up our neighbors,” Harry said, his voice gravelly, and that just made Louis moan louder.

             “Our neighbors are Liam and Zayn, for fuck’s sake. I don’t care if I wake them up,” Louis said, choking on his last word as Harry’s tongue entered him again. It was too much, it was all so much.

             “Lou … mmm, taste so good,” Harry said, his voice muffled between Louis’ ass cheeks.

             “Ha- _harry_ ,” Louis whined, starting to rut against the bed in desperation. He could feel his orgasm building, coming to a peak …

             Harry pulled away quickly, and Louis nearly cried. He was so hard, and Harry had stopped just shy of his orgasm.

             “Fuck, Harry, I’m ready, god, need you,” Louis babbled, reaching back to find Harry. Harry’s hand was in his in an instant, giving him something to hold on to.

             “Gotta open you up more, Lou. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

             Louis pressed his lips together, but he knew Harry was right. Harry was massive, Louis wasn’t even sure if he _could_ take him all the way. He’d always been a little nervous to try.

             Harry reached over to their little desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out lube. Why Harry had stored it there, Louis didn’t know, but he didn’t have time to ponder as lube-slick fingers prodded at his hole, rubbing around it before entering.

             Louis felt Harry’s finger sink in up to the second knuckle and he pushed back against it, wanting more, needing more. Harry slid that one finger in and out before slowly adding another. It burned a little, but Louis liked it. He liked how the pain sent jolts through his cock, which was still rubbing against the sheets, trapped beneath his body. Harry spread his fingers carefully apart, stretching Louis, and Louis again pressed his face into his pillows, trying to keep his noises contained.

             “You alright, Lou?” Harry asked, putting a warm hand on the small of Louis’ back. Louis couldn’t even form words, so he just nodded, weakly holding up three fingers and hoping that Harry would understand.

             A moment later, the burn intensified, and Louis cried out, nearly arching his back in half as Harry put in a third finger. The burn was making him a little dizzy, but he relished in it. He could feel Harry’s fingers moving around inside him, spreading and curling, trying to make him more open, and then Harry’s fingers bent just the right way, pressing into a spot that nearly made Louis come.

             “H … fuck, d-do it again … again,” Louis pleaded, pressing his ass back against Harry’s fingers, and Harry obliged, pressing kisses to Louis’ back as he did so.

             Louis was so close, he could almost taste it. He knew he wouldn’t last once Harry was inside him, but it would be worth it.

             “Haz, I wanna … want to see you, when you …” Louis said, turning his head, and once again, he felt Harry’s warm hands on his waist. He let Harry move him, going completely pliant with Harry’s hands touching him like that, and then he saw Harry’s face for the first time in what seemed like forever.

             Harry’s lips were bright red and wet, and his green eyes were a little glassy, but they were sparkling. He was looking down at Louis with something that Louis could only describe as adoration, and he knew it because he was looking at Harry the same way.

             “I love you so much, Lou,” Harry whispered, leaning down to peck his lips quickly. Louis’ body felt all warm inside, like he was melting. The things Harry’s words did to him …

             Harry was moving closer now, his boxers having been discarded at some point. Louis swallowed hard as he saw Harry’s cock, curving towards his stomach and leaking. This was it.

             “You ready, Lou?” Harry asked, but Louis was watching Harry’s hand, the one with the ring on it, slowly moving up and down his length as he shuffled even closer, between Louis’ spread legs. Louis nodded, his hole clenching on nothing from being empty for so long.

             “Yes, yes, please, fuck …”

             Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth in concentration, positioning himself. Louis felt the tip of Harry’s cock touch his rim. This was happening. Harry was going to fuck him.

             Harry slowly pushed himself in an inch or so, and even that much had Louis squeezing his eyes shut, not because it hurt, but because it felt so good, he could no longer physically keep them open.

             “G-god, f-uck,” Louis choked out, his hand clenching the duvet under him. It burned, it almost hurt, but it felt good, better than he’d ever imagined, and he was so proud of himself for not coming the moment Harry was inside him.

             “How do you – not come right a-way?” Louis gasped as Harry moved slightly, pulling out only a little before pushing back in, letting Louis get used to the feeling. Louis could barely breathe, it felt so good.

             “I don’t know, honestly,” Harry said breathlessly, moving his hips slightly more and pushing back in so that Louis moved up the bed a little. Louis groaned and gripped at the duvet.

             “M-more, Harry, more, please baby …”

             Harry nodded, his chest now starting to flush, and he pulled out almost all the way, slamming his hips back into Louis’.

             Louis was out of words. All that was coming out of his mouth was a series of high pitched whines and grunts that were cut off every time Harry’s hips slapped against his ass.

             Harry changed his angle suddenly, and all the air was punched out of Louis as Harry brushed up against his prostate. Louis could see beads of sweat on Harry’s hairline, his curls matted to his face; he had never seen anything more beautiful.

             “Close, Lou,” Harry mumbled, his hands tightening on Louis’ waist, and Louis could only nod in response. Louis could feel his orgasm building, faster than the last time, and as Harry’s cock brushed up against his prostate for what seemed like the millionth time, Louis came without warning, spurting ropes of white all over his chest. Harry gave two more good thrusts and then shuddered, his groan rumbling deep in his chest and his eyes squeezed shut. Louis could feel the warmth of Harry’s come filling him, making him even more full, and he threw his head back against the pillows, breathing hard.

             “God, Harry, I … I love …” Louis tried to say, but his own voice sounded a million miles away. He knew Harry had pulled out of him then because he suddenly felt empty, and he could feel the trickle of come leaking out of him. He’d never felt anything more amazing. Harry pulled himself up next to Louis and cupped his face in both hands, kissing him softly, and Louis responded, lazily moving his lips against Harry’s until his eyes felt heavy.

             “Love you too, Louis,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, pulling him close for one more kiss, and Louis looped an arm around Harry’s waist. He felt the come drying on his chest, but he had no desire to get up. He just wanted to stay here in bed with Harry forever.

             “I love my ring, Louis,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, and Louis felt himself smile sleepily. “One day, I’ll gladly let you make me a Tomlinson.”

             “Harry Tomlinson … I like the sound of that,” Louis mumbled, nuzzling Harry’s neck and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

             “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
